


Unfinished Business

by streamfur



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Love/Hate, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streamfur/pseuds/streamfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobey finally arrives in San Francisco to register for the De Leon Race while he runs into Dino. Painful memories begin to resurface as things begins to heat up.<br/>-horribly written-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Need for Speed and the characters.  
> This horribly written and I feel ashamed because of it.

With Tobey's mind totally concentrating on the hotel room numbers, he turned a corner and ran straight into Dino. The two rivals stopped in their tracks, stunned that they would meet this way. They glared at each other with pure hate and distrust.

At the moment, Tobey would have liked to nothing more than to pummel Dino to death.

"Surprised you made it" Dino finally said, the smarmy part of him taking over. "I'm impressed.."

The situation was very intense. Dino could tell by the look in Tobey's eyes that a physical attack was probably seconds away.

He spoke again. "So, what's going on inside that head of yours, Tobey?"

"You never went back for him," Tobey answered immediately.

Dino just smiled. "I wasn't there," Dino said, goading him. "Remember? I was there to comfort Anita at the funeral, such a sweet, innocent girl."

Tobey lost it. He grabbed Dino and slammed him against the wall. But though Dino was started at first, he recovered quickly and just smiled back at Tobey.

"You want to do this here? Hm?" he asked the enraged Tobey, looking around the crowded hotel. "Cause one of us is on parole. You know that right."

Tobey thought for a long moment. A fight here would bring the cops and the cops would bring him to jail. If that happens, everything he had done in the past two days and everything in he'd been planning for the past two years would have been for nothing. Tobey's lips parted and looked into Dino's eyes, his eyes burning from the lag of sleep. His breathing was heavy as his adrenaline was fading and his muscle cried in pain.

"We'll settle this behind the wheel." he told him as he slowly released the brunette.

Dino just scoffed back at him. "You think you can wait that long?"

Tobey blinked and tried not to take the bait. Dino was trying to get under his skin and Tobey was good at brushing him off, which irritated Dino, but right now Dino was amused. Like he was playing cat and mouse, but Dino was the cat and Tobey the mouse.

"Because I think we can settle something right now," he smirked as he leaned closer to Tobey with a tilt of his head.

Confusion etched across Tobey's face as he catches the other man's eyes that had never left his own for even a second. Tobey's mind went to Julia in the Mustang parked in front of the hotel. He could take the chance but he wasn't crazy. In a city like this, he was bound to draw some unwanted attention, he came too close to throw it all away.

"Tomorrow," he finally said in a rough tone before walking past him.

Even if Dino had his Ferrari or any car, parked somewhere outside, there was no way Tobey was going to race him tonight.  
He was going to check in and leave.

"No."

His brows knitted together as he shook his head and kept walking out of the lounge and down the long hallway. Dino's footsteps were coming towards him twice as fast as his own and before he knew it, Tobey was pushed against the marble wall, with a painful grunt. His head started to hurt as he tries to push the pain and memories back.

"No, I think we can settle this now," Dino said as he crashed their lips together.

Tobey narrowed his eyes and immediately tried to push Dino off him. His hands were grabbed and were quickly forced above his head. Dino's body flushed against his own as Tobey moans into his mouth, desperately trying to pull away. His lips were forced apart and Dino's grip on his wrists tightened. Tobey felt Dino's thumb press into his tattoo causing him to turn his head so abruptly that it knocked against the wall, but that didn't stop Dino from harshly nipping his neck; grinding his hips into Tobey, moaning loudly into one another mouths. The hall was quiet and chatty from the lounge that barely reached them but what they were doing and where they were doing it, almost made him want to scream.

Dino released one of his hands but kept Tobey hands above him, as he snaked towards his groin, grabbing it and started slow and easy strokes.

"Sto—ooooh!"

Dino's hand was soft against his skin, as he arched and buckle into the touch. Tobey mind got fuzzy as he moaned and came into Dino's hand.

The wealthy man backs away from Tobey and pull out a cloth from the inside of his jacket and wiped his hand off. "I'm not worried about you behind the wheel," he said as he wiped the sticky fluid from in between his fingers.

"Really?" Tobey asked him as his mind cleared. "Why you put a bounty on me?"

Dino's features fell. He was busted and he knew it. But he continued to taunt Tobey. "Tomorrow is going to be fun," he said.

"Yeah," Tobey spit back at him. After what Dino just did, he was having a hard time not punching him in his face, but he was a difficult time not to lean closer to Dino and kiss him again. His feelings for Dino were straightforward; he had respected him, hell even liked him but after . . . after what he did, things were different. Dino was different. "When your hanging upside down tomorrow, I'm not coming back for you." His tone betrayed his expression and Dino knew it. Tobey had not seen him since the accident and seeing him now unexpectedly was difficult for him.

Dino turned very dark. "Watch yourself, Tobey," he said, meaning every word.

"See you tomorrow" Tobey growled.

With that, Dino slowly backed down the hallway, Tobey watching his every move until he was finally out of his sight. Tobey straightens his shirt as he made his way to the end of the hall. The mess wasn't noticeable then he thought. He wasn't going to get sidetracked by Dino. There was nothing against them, except for what he did to Pete.

His anger subsided, as he was left with a lot of anguish. He wanted to leave Dino in the past and for good this time.


End file.
